Fire cat
by Dragi
Summary: Kouji have lost his best friend and lover. Is it someone who can make him a little happier again? Takouji R&R Oneshot story


Fire Cat.  
  
By dragi  
  
I dont owe digimon  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kouji was lying on the bed crying because the lose off his best friend and lover. Takuya had died off cancer. They found out that Takuya had cancer one week after they come home from the digital world and they had told each other's that they loved each others. Takuya had given him his goggles before he died five minutes later. That was really hard for him. All the other's had tried to help Kouji even Takuya's mother. Kouji was taking it really hard off Takuya's death, anything in the world was nothing to him.  
  
In a place where no one knew about a little fire spirit was looking through a portal and was watching Kouji with sad eyes. He also knew how heart broken he was about that death. The older spirits was watching the little fire spirit with sad eyes because in reality the little fire spirit was suppose to be happy and energy to fly around and make chaos and make them laught, but he was so broken down off the sight off the human boy. The others knew what they had to do before the balance off the spirits and the worlds would go wrong.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤( )¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Some days later..  
  
A mystic woman was walking toward Kouji's house. She had a box in her hands. When she come to the door she open the box and put her hand down and did something in it then she took it out and close the box. She put it down. She looked down at the box and smiled then she took out a paper and laid it on top of the box then she knocks on the door some times and then she disappears.  
  
Kouji's dad comes out the door and notices the box since it was no other outside. He took it up and read what the paper said and that this box was to Kouji.  
  
Kouji's dad took the box with him in and walked up to Kouji's room with it. He knock on the door and walked in, he saw that Kouji was asleep so he just put the box on Kouji's desk and walked out.  
  
After some hours Kouji woke up. He stands up and walked to his chair and sits down, it was then he saw that box on his desk. He took the box to himself and saw that it was a paper on top off the box. He took it off and there it stood.  
  
()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=( )=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()  
  
To Kouji Minamoto the legendary warrior off light  
  
From a Mystic woman  
  
()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=( )=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()  
  
He opens the box and in it were a little kitten but not a normal one. The little kitten's fur looked like fire and it tails gave Kouji many memories off Takuya since that tail was likes Flamon's tail. And the rest off his body looked like he was on fire but what got Kouji's attention were the kittens eyes he had the same eyes that Takuya had. The same lovely and beautiful eyes that Takuya had.  
  
"Hey little one I think I call you Takuya since you give me memory's off him." Said Kouji to the kitten. He only got a purr as answer as he licked Kouji in the face off happiness.  
  
Kouji's dad come in and saw the kitten and how happy Kouji was, he smiled. He walked out and closed the door.  
  
After Kouji had played with Takuya for a while he took Takuya with him down and so Takuya could get something to drink and eat.  
  
When he come down he saw all his friends, and his twin brother down in the kitchen.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" asked Kouji  
  
"We all heard you got something that made you smile since the lose off Takuya." Kouichi said and smiled toward him.  
  
"Well I got this kitten that I have called after Takuya because is much like Takuya." Said Kouji when he showed the kitten.  
  
He put Takuya down but Takuya hide himself behind Kouji.  
  
"What is it Takuya?" Kouji asked the little kitten. Takuya looked up at Kouji with frighten eyes.  
  
"Oh I see you are scared well wait here and I get you something to eat and drink." Said Kouji and walked into the kitchen and got some milk and food. He took two bowls and took Takuya with him up to his room.  
  
He put Takuya down that is the same with the food and milk. Takuya licked up all the milk and eat up all the food he got then he walked up to Kouji again.  
  
Kouji was looking at a picture taken one day before Takuya got the news that he had cancer. Takuya jumped up to Kouji's desk and looked at the picture Kouji was looking at.  
  
Takuya turned around and looked into Kouji's eyes. Kouji looked down at Takuya.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Takuya just ceep staring in Kouji's eyes  
  
"Can you stop that." Kouji said angry to Takuya and that mad the kitten to look down.  
  
Then the box that Takuya had been in begin to flash. Kouji walked slowly toward the box then the flash got bigger and his whole room was blinding off the light. When the light was gone Kouji turned around and he gasped at the sight off what was on his desk now. It was Flamon.  
  
"Tatatatakuya" said Kouji and looked at Flamon with widen eyes. It was Flamon except he had the same eyes as Takuya.  
  
Flamon jumped down and begin to rub its fur against Kouji. Kouji fall on his knees and took Takuya in a tight hug. Kouji let tears off happiness fall on Takuya's fur.  
  
"You come back to me." Kouji said to Flamon.  
  
Flamon just purred more to Kouji then he was trying to get free from Kouji's grasp. He walked up to the box and took up a paper and his old digivice with his mouth and walked over to Kouji and gave him his old digivice and the paper. Kouji open the paper and read it.  
  
()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=( )=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()  
  
Kouji we have send Takuya back to you because it was a really close bond between you that could not be ruined. So the only thing we could do before the worlds was destroyd was to send Takuya back to you and the only way was to send him as his In-training digimon form. It can take really long time before Takuya get the ability to talk again so you know that. But you have to ceep him with much love so the balance off the spirits and the worlds will not be destroyd. So good luck and have a wonderful life together and Takuya will die the same time as you die and you both will be together forever. And we trust you on that you will never stop loving Takuya even if he do something wrong because that can just be his instinct.  
  
()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=( )=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()  
  
Kouji let one more tear fall down. He and Takuya will be together forever. He looked at Takuya and hugged him again but this time he lay down on the floor and falls asleep with Takuya still in his arms. Takuya licked Kouji on the cheek before he closed his eyes to sleep little to.  
  
The end  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What do you think? Please tell me please. I hope you all like it. I know it is a short one-shot story but please tell me what you think. 


End file.
